


[Podfic] Explain It

by Hananobira



Series: The Spirit and the Letter [4]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: “True,” John said, wondering a bit helplessly how to condense the result of a decade’s worth of negotiated boundaries and compromises and polite fictions -- and giant, still smoking craters where there had once been polite fictions. It kept one or both of them sufficiently happy a sufficient amount of the time. It was the greatest accomplishment of his life. But hell if he couldexplainit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Explain It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242776) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to lightgetsin for permission to record this series, and to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting!

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/242776>  
Length: 00:48:44

Paraka: [MP3 (67 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Explain%20It.mp3) or [M4B (45 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Explain%20It.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
